<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just this once by xyChaoticFox</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23428927">Just this once</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyChaoticFox/pseuds/xyChaoticFox'>xyChaoticFox</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Obikin One-Shots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attraction, Curiosity, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Pining, Platonic Kissing, Rough Kissing, Teaching</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:33:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,154</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23428927</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyChaoticFox/pseuds/xyChaoticFox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Master, have you ever been with someone?"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Obikin One-Shots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685383</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>123</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just this once</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have all these Obikin drafts and it just feels like I've forgotten how to wriiiiite. -. -<br/>Quarantine is getting to me. I'm just going to start posting them and maybe rewrite when i get my spark back xD</p>
<p>As always my native language is not English and this is not beta'd so please excuse any major errors and enjoy ♥️</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>x</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It's their last night on the windy and cold planet, their mission close to completion and their tired bodies thankful for that. A fire crackles warmly in the corner of their lodgings where Obi-wan sat on a small stool, sorting through the useless junk they gathered for the one speeder part they needed. He hummed, grasping a long metal tube in one palm and a shorter one in the other. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Which one was it again?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>His question is met with silence. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When he looks up, his padawan sits quietly at a crooked wooden table, chin in one of his palms as he stared down at the table surface. He was toying with something on a string in his free hand, something which Obi-wan later recognised as the necklace Anakin once gave to the previous queen of Naboo. A small scowl covered his brow and his hair fell around his face in a mess of curls. Perhaps Padme's rejection weighed on the man yet. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Anakin?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The padawan's head lifts from his hand, all thoughts forgotten as he returned to reality, "Hm?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Are you alright?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Why wouldn't I be?" Anakin quirks a brow. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You seem a bit.. Distracted." The other offers. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>There's a fleeting flush of red across his face, one Obi-wan doesn't catch and the padawan shakes his head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It's nothing, master."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Obi-wan doesn't push him, simply nodding and gesturing to the parts in his hands once more. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Which one?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"The short one." Anakin murmured. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Obi-wan tosses it into a shoulder bag, kicking the other junk aside with his feet. Anakin watched him as he sorted the rest of their findings, chewing at the inside of his cheek as he did. Obi-wan had cut his hair and kept swiping at his now short fringe, flicking the piece of hair back every few seconds. Anakin liked Obi-wan's hair like this, it suit him. He wondered if other people thought so too, perhaps even a few ladies? His master wasn't bad looking after all. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Master?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yes?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Have.. Have you ever been with someone?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There's a moment where Obi-wan is tense, simply looking out in front of him and Anakin fears he stepped over the line. But then his master shakes his head and turns to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It is not the Jedi way."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yes, I know."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Good."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anakin didn't like being cut off. He bites his lip to stop himself but he's always been rash and impulsive and he speaks when he really should have just shut up. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I keep thinking about it." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I keep.. I wonder. What it's like."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Anakin-" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I know, I know I shouldn't. I've really tried to not - not think about it."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Obi-wan sighs softly and closes his eyes. He shouldn't, he really <em>shouldn't</em>. He doesn't have to handle it like this- but maybe a bit of Anakin's impulsiveness have rubbed off on him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Do you want me to show you." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What?" His head shoots up. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Obi-wan's eyes meet his, the look in them resigned and hot and suddenly Anakin feels his stomach twist. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Do you want me to show you?" He says again, voice even and unwavering. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anakin feels like a child wanting to learn something but not wanting to be teached. He shakes his head, embarrassed, and pushes his chair away from the table. Obi-wan said nothing as he turned away and made to leave the room. He really shouldn't. He shouldn't. Anakin turns around anyway-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Obi-wan, I-" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Obi-wan holds hand up and stands from his chair, making his way over to Anakin who stands rigid and tall in the middle of the room. Obi-wan stops in front of him and much to his own dismay, he realises again how much Anakin has grown as he reaches for him. He curses the younger man silently for his height as his hands curl into Anakin's robes. He tugs gently but there is no restraint and surprisingly to both of them, Anakin follows without a word. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Just this once." Obi-wan says. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anakin managed somewhat of a nod but he wasn't listening at all, the words just a mess of syllables that rolled off Obi-wan's dangerous tongue. His master was always quite skilled with words, dangerously so even, and Anakin wondered if he should've listened. That thought, too, was quickly forgotten. His eyes fluttered, falling from Obi-wan's intense gaze down the length of his nose towards his lips. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yes, master." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He's leaning down as Obi-wan's hands guide him lower, firmly curled into the fabric falling over his collarbones. Their noses brush and he can smell the faint lingering of alcohol on Obi-wan's lips. It mixes with the familiar scent of their standard soap and shampoo and Anakin finds himself liking it for the first time in his life. He inhales softly, almost nervously and shuffles closer, his mouth lingering an inch from his master's. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Obi-wan's chin tilts up finally, his lips meeting Anakin's slightly chapped ones in a soft kiss. It's odd- just a press of lips and a faint taste of what he smelled previously. He's almost disappointed when Obi-wan pulls away but before he could voice any of it, Obi-wan does it again. This time the pressure is <em>more</em> and he kisses Anakin firmly, covering his mouth with his own. Anakin felt the press of Obi-wan's tongue at the seam of his lips and opened his mouth, partly in shock but also edged with anticipation. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Obi-wan tilted his head to the side, the new angle instantly deepening their kiss. There's a numb jolt that shoots down Anakin's spine, his fingers suddenly reaching to grip onto his master's robes. Obi-wan's mouth sets the pace, hardening when Anakin makes the wrong move or try to take the lead and the padawan gives up control, content with being guided. Obi-wan's tongue flicked over his, along the row of his teeth and up against the roof of his mouth, thoroughly bewitching him into losing focus of all his other senses. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He sucks in a needed breath between their mouths before returning a bruising and eager kiss. Obi-wan nips at his lips, a hint of a groan escaping his throat and Anakin keeps at it, his fingers digging into Obi-wan's clothed hips. He feels the restraint as his master's shoulder's tense but he keeps pushing, taking more and more. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Obi-wan's fingers forcefully tightened in the hair at the back of Anakin's head and he pulled him away, pushing him back until they were atleast halfway arms-length apart . Anakin's hands still clung to Obi-wan's hips as he straightened, breathing harshly with a bewildered look across his features. Obi-wan wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, eyes strained on Anakin's flushed face and swollen lips. His heart was beating wildly and his breaths rushed as he let the younger man go. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"<em>Just this once</em>." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A look flashed across his padawan's face and Obi-wan knew. It was not going to be just this once. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"<em>Yes, master." </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>x</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Feel free to shout at me below ~</p>
<p>Suggestions and requests are welcome ♥️</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>